Just We Two In This Room
by Ohkael
Summary: Hidupku abu-abu sebelum semua ini dimulai,dan aku tidak tau bagaimana itu berawal,tapi perlahan warna warna ini datang kedalam kehidupanku,dulu aku sempat berpikir bahwa hidupku selamanya akan terlukis oleh pensil,tapi kau datang membawa pelangi pastel mewarnainya bagai daisy ditengah tengah rumput yang gersang


**Character : Kai EXO**

**Chrisschelle (OC)**

**EXO's member ,etc**

**Genre :Fluff **

"**Just We Two in This Room"**

"Kau tau,aku dengar-dengar EXO akan mengeluarkan album baru" kata gadis berlesung pipit memulai pembicaraan

"kau tau dari siapa?"

"Tadi aku mendengar Krystal berkata sesuatu tentang itu pada Luna"

"Benarkah?"

"ya,seperti biasa,dia menggunakan bahasa inggrisnya "Well Luna,i think EXO will have their comeback album this month,where is our fucking album then?"

Wanita dengan rambut sebahu itu menirukan gaya krystal dengan menggerak gerakkan tangannya yang diharapkan seperti dan pada kenyataannya tidak seperti krystal

"haah,aku tidak heran,EXO anak emas saat ini,tentu saja perusahaan akan mengeksploitasi mereka sebelum masa keemasan mereka pudar,walau itu artinya "robotic human" kata gadis berlesung pipit itu menjawab kata-katanya sendiri

"apa kau kira suatu saat kita juga akan mengalami masa robotic human?" respon gadis disebelahnya sambil tetap memfokuskan diri pada track lagu di MP3 playernya

"ummm,itu tergantung,bila kita sesukses mereka,its all clear babe,SM will do exploitation us"

"aku harap tidak"

"well,hanya ada 2 pilihan,kau sukses dan menjadi robotic human,atau kau tidak sukses dan kau akan ditelantarkan,like F(x) u know" wanita berambut sebahu itu berbisik dan mengangkat menghendikan bahunya

"well,aku akan masuk,dan kau jangan terus menggosipkan tentang perlakuan SM kau akan menyesal kalau mereka melakukan sesuatu bila mereka mengetahuinya" kata gadis yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi pihak pendengar dan perespon itu setelah sampai didepan sebuah pintu yang bercorak light brown dengan model elegan dan minimalis

"well,at least mereka tidak akan mengeluarkanku,yang kutau SM tidak akan menyia-nyiakan ini"

Kata wanita si pihak pembicara itu sembari mengangkat kaki yang hanya dibalut hotpant biru batunya,sembari menggerakkan nya kekiri kekanan,berniat memperlihatkan kalau kakinya bisa-bisa saja bila dibandingkan dengan kaki SNSD' member

"dasar tukang pamer,singkirkan kaki panjang berhargamu dari pintuku atau aku akan menjepitnya" kata gadis dengan mata sipit itu mencemooh

"kau hanya iri,bye Chrischelle"

Kata wanita berkaki jenjang kemudian dan akhirnya pergi

"Bye NaRa,hati-hati kalau kalau ada nyamuk menggigit pahamu,kau tidak akan dilirik lagi oleh SM"

"You wish babe,bye"

Kata perempuan itu dan akhirnya menghilang di belokan koridor

CHRISSHELLE'S POINT OF VIEW

"Hah,capek sekali"

Aku rebahkan tubuhku dikasur medium big berwarna putih polos ini,badanku serasa hancur setelah latihan yang memakan waktu selamanya itu,2 hari ini aku hanya tidur selama empat jam,selebihnya,haaah crappy trainee

Ku rogoh hp ku yang hampir sepanjang hari tidak tersentuh karena Kwon tidak akan mengijinkan kami menyentuh satu alat pun kecuali itu alat alat gym atau mic selebihnya dia akan memarahi kami dan memberikan kami lecture agar tidak membuang buang waktu selama 1 1/5 jam penuh –dia tidak sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang membuang-buang waktu- ,kalau saja aku tidak ingat tujuan dan kerja keras yang telah aku lakukan,dalam sedetik aku pasti sudah keuar dari penjara raksasa ini

"ooh, ooh"

Kataku girang ketika kulihat ada 16 pesan di text box ku

**Mom : Apakah kau pulang malam ini?**

**Mom : Bisakah kau membalas sms ku?**

**Mom : Apa pelatih galak itu masih tidak memperbolehkanmu memegang handphone?**

Dan kalimat kalimat seperti itu di empat sms berikutnya,dan yang lain adalah dari teman-teman ku,sebagian mereka hanya bertanya tentang keseharianku,dan yah,aku tau banyak dari mereka mulai menghubungiku karena mereka tau aku seorang trainee SM sekarang

Dari sekian sms yang datang,aku hanya membalas milik Ibu dan MiChan sahabatku

**Michanie : Ahh ~ hi trainee,bagaimana kabarmu,aku sangat iri waktu tau kau diterima,bagaimana disana? Sudah bertemu boyband-boyband keren? Mintakan tanda tangan mereka untukku ya,kalau kau pulang hubungi aku,aku siap menjadi supir antar jemputmu"**

**Michanie : Sebegitu sibuknya sampai tidak bisa membalas smsku? Ah~ aku tau **

Setelah membalas pesan ibuku aku membalas pesan MiChan

**To : MiChanie**

**maaf baru aku balas,aku sibuuuuuuuk sekali,pelatih disini sialan,kami tidak diperbolehkan memegang handphone selama latihan,dan kau tau latihan kami berlangsung hampir sepanjang hariiii,,ahh~ aku lelah disini"**

Setelah membalas pesan MiChan aku mandi,dan selesai pukul 10.27 yaa,10.27 malam karena memang latihan kami berakhir jam 10.15,bisa kau bayangkan capeknya aku?

"Oh God! What the kind of Hell is This" Batinku

~u'r my special little lady the one that mak..."

"oh sms" kataku mengambil hpku –lagi-,berharap itu Ibuku atau MiChan,dan ternyata yang aku dapat adalah sms dari Mr. Jo Kwon dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruhku kembali latihan jam setengah empat dini hari nanti dengan alasan pelatih khusus kami akan pergi jam 6 pagi jadi jadwal latihan

akan dipercepat 2 jam lebih awaal **"sialan , kau botak sialan!" **aku mengetikkan kalimat itu pada hp ku dan hampir saja mengirimnya tapi seketika aku sadar bahwa bila aku melakukannya,aku hanya akan membawa lebih banyak masalah baru

"**Baik "**

Kemudian aku mengirimnya

"masih ada sekitar 4 jam lagi untuk istirahat sebaiknya aku tidur"

Batinku,jadi setelah memakan 2 iris sandwich ayam dan 1 gelas susu aku segera menikmati waktu tidurku yang mulai langka sekarang.

Author's POV

~So baby dont go,take me anywhere with you and we 'll walk together forever ooohh" terdengar paggilan dari ponsel Chrisschelle sedang meringkuk dibalik selimutnya itu "yeah,ada apa?" katanya setelah mengambil hp nya dan menjawab panggilan itu tanpa repot-repot membuka mata "oooooh?" kataya tiba-tiba memperlihatkan seluruh bagian matanya yang bulat itu "ya,iya aku lupa,maaf ,aku akan tiba dalam 15 menit" segera setelah ia menaruh hp nya dia berlari kekamar mandi dan kembali hanya dalam 6 menit

"Aahhh,aku akan mati"

Katanya sembari mememakai hoodie putih dan jeans abu-abunya,dia pun keluar dari dalam dorm nya dan segera berlari ke ruang trainee sembari memakai sarung tangan putih birunya karena udara musim dingin di Seoul tidak main –main saat ini

"ayo ayo tinggal 3 belokan koridor lagi" katanya bergumam dan masih berlari,hanya beberapa staff yang terlihat mempersiapkan segala macam baju dan make up,itupun hanya 4-5 orang "pasti semua masih tidur,ahhh aku sangat iri" katanya menggerutu

Ketika sampai pada belokan ke dua pada koridor coklat remang-remang yang terlihat hangat -karena koridor itu dilapisi semacam lapisan kedap suara yang berbentuk seperti karpet dan hanya menggunakan lampu dinding kuning keemasan- dia mempercepat laju larinya karena tidak ada satupun orang disitu dan bammmm,entah berasal dari mana ada sesuatu dibalik belokan itu dan dia menabraknya –dengan-sangat-keras

Dia merasa kepalanya hampir copot setelah menabrak bagian yang menurutnya sangat keras dari sesuatu yang ditabraknya itu dia memegangi kepalanya dan sedikit memijat pelipisnya yang dia rasa robek

CHRISSCHELLE's POV

"ahhhh,dahi ku,dahiku! sialan sakit sekali"

Aku merasa kepalaku hampir copot saat menabrak benda ini

"ahhhh,saekki! Ahhh,,aku merasa sesak,ah sialan"

Seketika rintihan lain memasuki indra pendengaranku,dan aku sadar yang aku tabrak bukanlah benda,**yang ku tabrak adalah orang**

Dan, akhirnya setelah mengangkat kepalaku aku sadar siapa yang aku tabarak

"KAI-SHIIIIII MAAFKAN AKU MAAFKAN AKU,AKU TIDAK SENGAJA,MAAFKAN AKU" aku membungkuk berkali-kali berharap dia tidak akan mengadukan ini pada manager noona nya yang sangat galak itu

"MAAFKAN AKU SUNGGUH MAAFKAN AKU"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku meraih tangannya dan membantunya berdiri,akhirnya dia berhasil berdiri dan segera menopangkan tangan kanannya pada dinding koridor dan memegangi dadanya

"jangan-jangan..." pikirku "dadaku sesak sekali,sialan kau!" katanya mengumpat "oke,great aku menabrak dadanya sekeras itu" batinku sembari masih memegangi kepalaku yang terasa bengkak

"apakah sakit?" kataku bodoh "TENTU SAJA,KAU BODOH SEKALI AISHHH"

"maafkan aku kai-shii,aku sedang buru-bur..."

Dan satu lagi kematian menunggu,aku lupa dengan "Kai-shi,aku harus pergi,maafkan aku,maafkan aku" kataku membungkuk 2 kali dan mencoba untuk berlari,tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa,sakit dikepalaku tidak mengijinkannya,jadi aku berjalan cepat sembari memikirkan cara untuk meminta maaf kepada senior yang baru saja aku tabrak itu secara lebih sopan "woa,kalau kepalaku saja sesakit ini apalagi dadanya ,pasti akan terjadi sesuatu padaku cepat atau lambat" gumamku

"Kau terlambat 17 menit Chrisschelle! Tidakkah kau tau waktu adalah segalanya disini,kau pikir SM Entertaiment itu hotel,kau itu di dorm,! Kau tidak boleh seenaknya disini"

"maafkan aku ,tadi ada sedikit masalah,maafkan aku,aku tidak akan mengulanginya"

"masalah ap...tunggu,ada apa dengan dahimu? sangat merah"

Kata menyadari "tadi aku menabrak sesuatu..." kataku ragu dan aku tau aku tidak boleh menyebut aku menabrak Kai EXO karena kalau tau aku menyebabkan artis kesayangannya sesak nafas dia akan melempariku dengan barbel yang ada diruang latihan ini

"Menabrak apa sampai semerah itu?"

"uum,aku menabrak sesuatu yang keras"

"tentu saja benda itu keras sampai menyebabkan dahimu sangat merah seperti itu,yang aku tanya kau menabrak apa?" kata tanpa menghilangkan nada jengkelnya

"..." aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa,kalau aku berbohong dan ketahuan mau jadi apa aku,tapi kalau aku bilang sekarang...seperti harus memilih ingin di eksekusi sekarang atau nanti

"aku menabrak..."

"DIA MENABRAKKU"

OH...MY...GOD jangan bilang itu suara Kai-Shi,aku tidak berani menoleh dan terus menghadap bawah hingga akhirnya aku sadar dia udah ada disebelahku

"Dia berlari dengan sangat sangat sangat kencang dan menabrak dadaku,dan kau tau dadaku sangat sesak sekarang"

"Apa?" kata kaget "Dahimu bisa semerah itu karena menabrak dada Kai?" aku dapat merasakan mata melubangi kepalaku yang meunduk "AKU TIDAK SENGAJA MAAFKAN AKU,TOLONG MAAFKAN AKU" aku membungkuk berkali kali pada keduanya

Untuk sesaat aku tidak mendengar suara dan aku menyiapkan mentalku untuk menerima amarah yang selanjutnya "Kai-ya berarti latihanmu berhasil,otot dadamu pasti sudah terbentuk bila bisa menyebabkan dahi menjadi semerah itu,berarti tubuhmu sudah terbentuk Kai-ya!"

"APA?" kata Kai-Shi tidak percaya

"aku akan menghubungi majalah Ceci untuk merencanakan pemotretan yang sudah kai rencanakan sebelumnya,kalian silahkan berlatih" "Apa?" dan sekaranh aku yang angkat bicara,tapi tidak menjawabku dan berlalu begitu saja sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di handphonenya

"Kau trainee dengan dance terburuk,maka dari itu memintaku untuk mengajarimu berhubung jadwal EXO dimulai jam 7 pagi hari ini"

"Dance terburuk? AKU TIDAK SEBURUK ITU"

"Mau battle dance denganku untuk membuktikannya?" katanya dengan nada menjengkelkan yang sialnya keren itu

"YAAA! Bukan itu maksutku! Tidak mungkin aku battle dance dengan mu,aku masih trainee"

"yaah,hanya menawarkan" katanya mengangkat bahu sambil membenarkan letak topinya dan berjalan lebih dekat ke dinding kaca didepannya

Dia mengeluarkan hp nya dan memutar lagu EXO dimana aku tidak tau judulnya,aku hanya bisa menangkap ada kata machine dalam liriknya

Untuk sesaat aku terperangah dengan koreografi yang dilakukannya dia bisa begitu...beraura ,dan ekspresinya berubah...tapi kemudian aku sadar "hey! Kau disini untuk mengajariku bukan untuk berlatih sendiri! Aku tidak bangun pagi hanya untuk melihatmu menari! "

"yah! Aku hanya pemanasan! Kau lakukan pemanasan sendiri" katanya dengan nada acuh 'dia memang semenyebalkan ini,atau itu hanya karena aku sudah membuatnya sesak nafas?' batinku penasaran

"dasar tukang pamer" tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan kata-kata ini "apa?" katanya menghentikan tariannya dan menatapku melalui kaca didepannya "tukang pamer?" dia melepaskan topinya dan menggegamnya erat "aku...aku tidak bermaksut.."

Seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang terus menuju kearahku tanpa diperintah kakiku juga ikut melangkah mundur,sebisa mingkin membuat jarak agar kalau dia berniat memukul atau melakukan sesuatu aku bisa kabur dengan lebih mudah "a..a..maafkan aku" kataku sambil terus melangkah mundur,aku bersumpah tatapan matanya berkata kalau dia ingin memakanku "sungguh maafkan aku,aku tidak bermaksut seperti itu,aku hanya kurang tidur,membuat emosiku labil,maafkan aku kai-shi" kataku bergetar

Dia berhenti sekitar 1 meter didepanku "kau pikir kau siapa?" katanya datar dibumbui dengan nada menyebalkan "kau pikir aku sebaik itu?" "..." aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa karena aku tidak tau apa maksut pria didepanku ini "Dengar,aku sudah bangun jauh lebih pagi dari member lain pagi ini,dan aku hanya sempat tidur 2 jam,aku berniat untuk melatih seorang trainee yang aku kira akan menyenangkan tetapi kenyataannya dia menabrak dadaku dan pergi secara tidak sopan kemudian aku mencoba untuk melupakannya walaupun aku harus pergi keruang kesehatan untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya,dan sekarang trainee itu kembali membuatku jengkel dengan kata-katanya" "Kai-shi..." aku mencoba untuk membela diri sekaligus minta maaf "apa kau bahkan tau apa itu sopan santun?" tapi dia memotong perkataanku "Tadi aku..." belum sempat aku menjelaskan sesuatu padanya dia sudah pergi dari hadapanku,mengambil jaketnya yang tergeletak dilantai dan pergi dari ruangan ini,ya dia pergi,meninggalkanku terdiam mencerna kata-katanya "apa perlakuanku seburuk itu?" batinku

Akhirnya setelah berpikir sejenak aku memutuskan untuk mengejarnya dan meminta maaf dengan sangat sungguh-sungguh tapi kembali aku menabrak seseorang -walaupun tidak sekeras aku menabrak kai-shi – dan itu Kwon "mana kai?" kata Mr. Jo Kwon setelah melongok "bukankan seharusnya kalian latihan?'' katanya lagi 'God,aku harus apa lagi sekarang' batinku gusar "dia pergi" kataku seadanya "Ke?" kata Kwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mukaku "Ke Dorm nya..." kataku,karena kemana lagi Kai-shi bisa pergi,dia pasti pergi ke dormnya

"aisshhhh,Kai" kata Kwon dengan nada jengkel

AUTHOR'S POV

Pria yang disebut Jo Kwon itu menarik tangan Chrisschelle tanpa aba-aba "kita mau kemana?" tanya gadis yang diseretnya bingung "Ke dorm EXO" jawab pria itu dengan nada jengkel "ke...kenapa?" kata Chrisschelle merasa akan ada "sesuatu" lagi setelah ini "untuk bertemu Kai,diamlah" kata Jo Kwon menggunakan nada tak dapat dibantahnya

Sesampainya di Koridor yang dipenuhi pintu-pintu ruangan member EXO mereka berdua menghampiri pintu paling pojok pada koridor itu dan pria bernama Jo Kwon itu langsung memasuki ruangan itu tanpa basa basi mengetuk ataupun memberi salam "KAIIIIIIIII !" suara kwon menggema diruangan itu dan orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemui Chrisscelle muncul dengan muka kagetnya saat melihat Mr. Jo Kwon tapi paras itu segera berubah saat melihat gadis yang yang sedang kebingungan dan ketakutan itu menjadi ekspresi "aku akan membunuhmu" nya

"Ya ?" tanya kai mendekat dan mengabaikan Chrisschelle disebelah Jo Kwon "kau itu bagaimana kenapa kau malah meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang latihan?" kata jengkel "itu karena..." belum sempat Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya memotongnya dengan kalimat yang membuat darah Chrisschelle menyusut ke telapak kakinya " Katanya kau tidak mau latihan dan pergi begitu saja setelah aku pergi!" "APAA?" kata Chrisschelle kaget "aku tidak berkata begitu !" kata Chrisshelle berusaha menyelamatkan hidupnya "dia mengatakan aku tidak mau latihan...dan pergi begitu saja?" kata kai menatap langsung ke gadis yang sekarang ketakutan itu dengan raut muka yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan,gadis yang merasa hidupnya diambang batas itu hanya merapatkan dirinya ke berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dari tatapan kai yang seakan menembakan laser yang dapat membuat mukanya berlubang

"Kai-shi aku tidak mengucapkan itu! Sungguh! Aku mengatakan bahwa kau pergi itu saja" tapi kai tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk membuat hati chrisschelle lega,dia hanya menghela nafas dan menggertakkan giginya membuat tulang rahangnya terlihat semakin keras , dan mimpi buruk Chrisschelle yang sebenarnya dimulai saat hp Kwon berdering kemudian dengan serius Ia membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk ke telepon genggamnya dan seketika juga melepaskan pegangan tangan Chrisschelle pada kaos polonya "maaf aku harus pergi,kalian berdua pergi keruang latihan masih ada waktu sekitar 1 jam lagi" dan ia meninggalkan Chrisschelle yang menganga dengan Kai yang sedang menatap nya

"sepertinya aku memang ditakdirkan untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu"

Kata kai dengan masih dengan nada datar yang kali ini ada nada jengkel yang sangat kentara tersirat diantaranya,ditambah aura tidak baik yang terasa diruangan sedetik kemudian kai pergi meninggalkan ruangan nya,meninggalkan Chrisschelle yang memproses kejadian ini dengan kebingungan yang menumpuk

Sekitar empat menit kemudian Kai datang membawa 2 pria lain yang membuat Chrisschelle terkejut terlebih lagi karena kedua pria itu berbadan tinggi melebihi kai

'apa yang akan kau perbuat?" kata Chrisschelle menyipitkan matanya dan mundur 2 langkah "aku sudah bilang,aku akan melakukan sesuatu,karena tadi aku sudah coba untuk menahannya,dan sekarang malah kau yang datang mendatangiku"

"yaaa! Kau mau menghajarku dengan kedua pria itu? Maafkan aku Kai-Shi! "

"Chanyeol Sehun pegangi dia" kata kai kepada kedua pria yang segera menuruti kai itu "hahahaha,kau jahat sekali kai" kata pria bertubuh tinggi dengan aksen aneh dan segera memegangi tangan kiri Chrisschelle,di susul oleh genggaman tangan pria yang mempunyai suara bass yang rendah "hahaha,iya kau jahat sekali" kata pria itu menyetujui "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Kata Chrisschelle sudah menunjukan nada takutnya "Here We Go!" kata Kai kemudian mendekat ..

-To Be Continue-


End file.
